goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewelpets Movie: Lord Viktor
Plot While meditating beside a waterfall, Shimajirō Shimano is approached by Sango and Icarus, with Sango showing Shimajirō Shimano a tune she has just learned to whistle. To his shock, Shimajirō Shimano finds the noise excruciatingly painful due to his enhanced Challenge Islander hearing, and angrily orders Sango to stop. As Sango apologizes to Shimajirō Shimano, they both soon sense something coming from space. Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation compound in Sanrio City, Japan, Diana and her brother Dian discover that a meteor is heading toward the Earth and will most likely destroy the planet upon impact. Amidst mass panic throughout the Earth, Ruby and Sapphie rush to intercept the meteor, blasting it with Kamehameha waves, but fail to damage it. The meteor, however, does not hit Earth, instead passing it and exploding in orbit. When the dust clears, a strange building-like spaceship is present on the Earth. An army of armored European soldiers comes out of the ship and declares the Earth to be under the rule of their leader, Lord Viktor, by order of Lion King Ashura, and terrorize the citizens for laughing at them. Sango and Garnet appear and fight the soldiers, whose eyes appear to be hypersensitive to the sunlight, but Garnet is easily subdued and Sango loses her hat with the four-star Dragon Ball as Viktor himself appears and takes it. Diana appears and defies Viktor's henchmen, who reveal their intentions to Terra-freeze the Earth and turn it into their own star cruiser. After his henchmen knock out Sango, Viktor reads Diana's mind and learns about the Dragon Radar, and orders his men to find the remaining six Dragon Balls in one hour. Viktor's men eventually bring the Dragon Balls back to base and summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. The elderly Viktor wishes for eternal youth, which is granted, and he launches a pod into space, where it summons dark clouds to cover the sky, blocking out the sunlight, modifying the atmosphere to accommodate Viktor and his men, the Great Nick Jr. Republic, the land of BabyBus and the Pridelanders, while proving deadly for the human race. Ruby, still exhausted from her ordeal with the meteor, is found by Kohaku, who gives her and Sapphie some of the Senzu Beans. At Viktor's base, Sango resumes her assault against Viktor's army and the Great Pridelander Federation Army and manages to bring down massive scores of them, only to get injured. Shimajirō Shimano appears and rescues Sango from death. Viktor's top men, Pasha, Stanislav and Vasili appear and engage them in battle. Shimajirō Shimano kills Vasili while Stanislav smothers Sango into unconsciousness by draining her energy with his small clone minions, the Medas. But as Stanislav moves in to finish Sango, Shimajirō Shimano throws himself in front of Sango and takes the blast. They are almost killed by Pasha and Stanislav, but Ruby and Sapphie arrive on the scene in time. Ruby kills Pasha and Stanislav, but Viktor then enters the fray. Viktor blasts Sapphie aside and fights Ruby one on one, easily taking the upper hand despite Ruby's efforts. However, as Viktor moves in to finish the seemingly weakened Ruby with one punch, overcome by her rage at the damage done to the Earth and its inhabitants, Ruby is able to access a sliver of the Super Jewelpet form. With her power boosted, Ruby easily takes control of the battle and pummels Viktor, breaking his body armor in the process. To Ruby's horror, however, Viktor tears his damaged body armor off and also removing his helmet and revealing that he is actually a Russian Pridelander. As Viktor grows into a giant, Jewelina telepathically contacts Ruby and tells her that Viktor is Mufasa's last surviving high ranking Russian Lion Guard general from Moscow, Russia and a Super Pridelander, a branch of Pridelanders who grew obsessed with power and were banished from Earth by use of the Dragon Balls. Ruby and Viktor continue their fight, but with Viktor's increased strength and Ruby's superior speed, neither can best the other. Viktor eventually grabs Ruby and starts to crush her, but Shimajirō Shimano, knowing his own weaknesses, intervenes and punches Viktor's nose. Viktor drops Ruby and grabs Shimajirō Shimano in his hands, preparing to kill him instead. But remembering his sensitive hearing, Shimajirō Shimano plugs his own ears and calls for Sango to start whistling. The noise deafens and weakens Viktor, especially in his giant form, leaving Shimajirō Shimano to transfer his remaining energy to Ruby. After Slug blasted away Gohan and destroys his own ship, Ruby powers up with the Kaioken and manages to fly straight through Viktor's stomach, knocking him out. Ruby then flies into the sky and begins preparing a Spirit Bomb in order to destroy the Terra-freezing pod, but Viktor gives chase. Immediately, Ruby fires the Spirit Bomb at Viktor, hitting him and sending him directly into the Terra-freezing pod which explodes, destroying Viktor and removing the dark clouds from Earth's atmosphere. In the aftermath, Yajirobe appears and provides everyone with Senzu Beans. At Kame House, Master Roshi, who slept through all the events, wakes up and wishes for something exciting to happen. Release Date by County *Japan: August 1, 2010 *Korea, Mongolia, China, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Macau: August 12, 2010 *United States of America, Canada and Mexico: August 24, 2010 *United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Italy, Germany, Austria, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Greece, Albania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Romania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Turkey and Serbia: September 2, 2010 *Russia, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark and Finland: September 12, 2010 *Cuba, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic: September 19, 2010 *El Salvador, Guatemala, Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, Costa Rica and Panama: September 27, 2010 *Brazil: October 5, 2010 *Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Peru and Chile: October 12, 2010 *Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines: October 24, 2010 *Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Kuwait and Israel: October 3, 2010 *Iran, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan and Turkmenistan: October 15, 2010 *Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh: October 28, 2010 *Australia and New Zealand: November 5, 2010 Category:Japanese anime films Category:2010 Japanese anime films